


Laundry Day

by wordscarvedbywolves



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bath Time, But he eats a raw fish so, Din being a Papa, Gen, Grogu being adorable, Laundry, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscarvedbywolves/pseuds/wordscarvedbywolves
Summary: Din, checking the tree line again, set the rung-out robe on the tether to his side and plunged the tiny tunic into the water next when Grogu jumped onto one of the fish, dunking his own head beneath the surface.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBones/gifts).



> So this was inspired by the lovely kayla.bee.marie’s artwork. Here’s a link to the one that this fic came from (I hope that link works! If it didn’t, please let me know because her work is absolutely worth checking out!): https://www.instagram.com/p/CKdJH2Kl_IE/?igshid=x5kp8u8illos
> 
> This is set immediately after the Siege episode because Din cleaning Grogu’s face with his cape while trying to drive is the most Dad thing ever.
> 
> As always, for encouraging me to write, this is for the darling Yourbones!

Once they were past Nevarro’s atmosphere, Din got out of the pilot seat and kneeled in front of Grogu. He had gotten most of the vomit off the little one’s face, but it stained the front of his robe and would no doubt become uncomfortable underneath Grogu’s chin when it dried. 

He sighed, sparing a glance at the corner of his cape, and decided to make a pit stop on the way to Corvus.

“What do you say, kid? Maybe time to clean up a little?”

Grogu just blubbered quietly at him. 

“Sorry for the rough flying, but you did look like you were having fun for a second there…” Din replied and lifted Grogu into his arms to sit back in the pilot seat. “I’ll stick to smoother cruising for a while.”

Grogu tilted his head back to look at him as Din started searching through the database. He located a planet not too far out of the way of their journey with a biome similar to Sorgan. He set a course for it.

***

Din touched the Razor Crest down in a forested part of the planet, on the opposite side to where most of the civilization seemed to be centered. He picked a spot that was next to a small creek, with a dense enough collection of trees that the ship was properly hidden.

Grogu, previously snoozing in Din’s lap having spent most of the trip touching buttons he shouldn’t be touching, squeaked awake as Din carried him down the ladder. Din huffed a laugh and opened the hatch to head out, grabbing some supplies on his way — a rag, some soap, spare tether, and a spare blanket. 

Outside, the forest was fairly quiet save for the sounds of birds, bugs, and other small animals creeping about the landscape. Mid-morning light streamed through the canopies above and lit the water below with crystals of blue. He scanned the area, listening for anything even vaguely threatening, before stepping down off the ramp.

At the grassy bank of the creek, Din placed Grogu down and looped the tether around two branches of the closest bush. He took a seat on the ground to take off some of his armor. He tugged off his boots and rolled up his pants over the piece of armor on his knee. 

Just a foot from him, Grogu toddled to the water and glanced down at the slow trickle of it. The ledge wasn’t more than a few inches, but Din let out a soft whistle anyway. Grogu turned back with a curious noise. 

“Hold on a second, kid,” Din said as he took off his gloves and his right vambrace, leaving the one with the whistling birds on. Once his right sleeve was pushed past his elbow, he tugged off his cape and tossed it beside the child. 

Grogu seemed less interested in the water and more interested in reaching out towards Din. 

Din scooted closer — far enough to place his feet in the shallow water where it only reached the bottom of his ankle — and offered his bare hand. Grogu cooed, running his small hand over the skin of Din’s wrist and tracing the lines of Din’s hand with a single claw. He supposed the kid had never seen beneath the armor before and was only used to the cooler beskar. 

After a few moments, Grogu looked up and tilted his head. 

Din smiled from under the helmet and reached for the overlap on Grogu’s robe, trying to find the buttons and trying to ignore the crust already formed from the vomit. He finally got it off and then lifted the thin tunic from underneath over Grogu’s head, careful not to tug his arms roughly.

“Alright, bath and then laundry.”

The water had a decent temperature, with enough sun hitting the place they had sat to not be too cool. Plus, the floor seemed to be more clay than sand, which made cleaning much easier. 

He plucked Grogu off the grass and placed him in the water. Grogu immediately giggled and kicked at the delicate current, wiggling out of Din’s hold. Din gave him just enough space to not feel closed in, but not enough to encourage him to go into the deeper parts of the creek. 

Despite the water level, there were little fish making their way around the rocks jutting up through the surface. Some dared to come closer to Din and Grogu, but weren’t brave enough to get within reach. 

His little one seemed tempted to chase, but Din tapped him on the head. “Bath first. Before you get cold. And let your stomach settle before you eat anything gross.”

Grogu pouted, plopping down to sit at Din’s feet with a nudge of encouragement from his caretaker. 

Din grabbed the soap and the rag, dipping both into the water. He scrubbed them together and laughed when Grogu forgot the fish in favor of staring intently at the growing lather.

He swatted at the bubbles, pushing them across the surface of the water. Properly distracted by them, Grogu didn’t complain as Din methodically washed him down. His caretaker took care around his ears and eyes, scooping water up with his hands to rinse the suds away. 

Din finished cleaning Grogu around the time that his attention was drawn back to the fish coming closer to investigate the soap themselves. 

“Stay by me, kid,” Din warned and grabbed the child’s robe to dunk that in the water. He washed all of it, but scrubbed harder at the location of the stain.

As he washed that, Grogu splashed at the water, trying to goad the fish closer. Once he noticed the splashing was scaring them, he started to just glide the remaining soap bubbles around instead. Slowly, the fish crept closer. Grogu made a noise of glee and waited for a couple to get within reach. 

Din, checking the tree line again, set the rung-out robe on the tether to his side and plunged the tiny tunic into the water next when Grogu jumped onto one of the fish, dunking his own head beneath the surface. 

Din abandoned the tunic, immediately reaching for Grogu. 

The child popped up before Din could even grab him, sputtering out water with his hands full of a wriggling fish. He moved to eat it. The fish escaped his grasp instead. 

Din snorted louder than he meant to and then had to laugh at Grogu’s bewildered expression, the little one’s gaze following the fleeing creature. 

“Looks like it got away, kid. But be careful. I don’t think that you can breathe water.” He paused in his washing of the tunic to glance at his foundling. “Unless you can?”

Grogu cooed and inclined his head to the side. 

“We’re not testing it out, but I still don’t know what species you are… You seemed pretty happy on Sorgan, in the swamps… Maybe you come from a swamp people.”

He got nothing in response, but another soft noise as Grogu listened to him speak.

“I don’t know too many swamp species. Or at least any that look like you,” he pondered. “Might explain your desire to eat every frog you see though.”

He finished up the tunic and laid it next to the robe to begin drying in the sun. He grabbed his cape, dunking the now stained corner into the water. Half his attention was on Grogu, who turned his sights back on the fish. 

The child tried once again to snatch one that came too close, only this time, he dug his claws in when he grabbed it and bit it before it could follow the first.

“You…” Din stopped himself when Grogu faced him again, mouth full of fish, tail fin flapping wildly. He sighed and just went back to scrubbing the cloak as Grogu swallowed the rest of his meal. 

Once the rag was squeezed of water, Din hung that too and sat back to let Grogu play for a while longer. He no longer seemed intent on catching the fish, but simply was enamored by their colorful scales and quick swimming. 

Every few minutes, Din would check the trees.

“Alright, I don’t want you getting chilly,” Din remarked once the fish began to move on down the creek and Grogu slowed in his play. He grabbed the spare blanket. Grogu raised his arms to be lifted and Din placed him in the center of the blanket, drying him off as best as he could. Then he flipped it and cocooned him with the drier side.

Grogu settled into the fabric, nuzzled deep enough to hide most of his face and leaning his barely significant weight into Din’s hip.

Din scanned the surrounding area again before taking a few moments to breathe. 

He didn’t let it last long. Just long enough.

Then he rolled his sleeve and pant legs down. Reattached his vambrace. Pulled on his gloves. Tugged on his boots. 

His controlled movements barely stirred the nearly asleep Grogu so Din checked the tunic and robe. 

The tunic, being thinner, had already dried in the sun, but the thicker robe did not. So Din just settled the tunic over Grogu’s head, moving it over his ears one at a time, then helping him push his arms up through. 

Grogu yawned into the cuff of his sleeve. 

“Alright, naptime,” Din said as he gathered Grogu up in his arms and brought him back inside.

By the time Din got him tucked into the hammock, his foundling was sound asleep so Din headed back out to grab the rest of their stuff. He rehung the makeshift clothes-line inside by the bedchamber, hooked his cape back around his throat, and collected the soap and spare blanket. 

One last check that he had everything, he headed back up the ramp and closed it. He made sure Grogu was comfortable, rocking him for a minute. Then he closed the bedchamber to give his foundling some peace and quiet. 

He headed up to the cockpit and prepared the course for Corvus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic! Your comments always make my day and go check out kayla.bee.marie on Instagram!


End file.
